MegaMan adventues
by Naruto Uzumaki crazy
Summary: hehe this is funny read. hehe the first chapter wasnt really the chapter its kind screw ups and agruing*nobody was serously hurt of making this fic*


F-Zero and Zero!  
  
Writers note: this is a fan fiction about F-Zero and Zero...and other MegaMan/X chars and Mikau..Me rockman the cat-girl also known as rock and a friend Mikau we usely rp and now where gonna share are crazyness in joy!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 MegaMan Adventures! By rockman the cat-girl and mikau  
  
  
  
Mega:mmmmmmm icecream  
  
Rock: hehe, we need some advanture  
  
Mikau: And sex  
  
ProtoX: Beer  
  
X: And friends!  
  
Zero: and and um all and above  
  
Mikau: lol  
  
X: Zero! You've been rather bored lately  
  
Zero: yes I have  
  
X: Why?  
  
Zero: dunno  
  
Mikau: heh  
  
Zero: nuthen to do I guess  
  
Rock: hehe  
  
Mikau: He hasn't seen Ruto in a couple'a months...  
  
X: Oh  
  
Voice: *Yet Mega Man and Proto Man are still bickering, WHICH they have been for over a month now.*  
  
Rock: ya.......its geting tireing  
  
Mikau: Just let them bicker  
  
Mega: I DONT WANT YOUR DANM GIRLSCOUT COOKIES!!!!!!!  
  
Proto: HAY........I MAY BE A GIRLSCOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!AND LEAVE MY DANM COOKIES OUT OF IT!!  
  
Mega: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Mikau:Well, that's something new... *fallz over laughing*  
  
Rock: ya  
  
Proto: err opps  
  
Voice: *ANd X and ProtoX are rguing*  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Mikau:They've been doing that for 6 months now... don't they ever shut up?!  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Rock:nope  
  
Mikau: Well we have the reploids arguing, Mega Man and Proto Manare bickering  
  
Mikau: What could be worse?  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Rock: hmm  
  
voice : *Note: They've been like this since Mikau poked X, giving the blame to ProtoX HAHAHA!!!!!!*  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Rock:hmm  
  
Mikau:*hears the call coming from Flame... a pleasant one at that*  
  
Flame: *mikau oh mikau*  
  
Mikau: *perks ears* Gotta run! *rushes to Flame*  
  
Rock:lalalala  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Bass: God damnit! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rock: lol  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT Bass: Damn it....  
  
Rock:hehe nuthen helps  
  
Voice: *Both have been shot in the head many times, and yet they still argue*  
  
Rock: ya  
  
Rock hehe  
  
voice:*I hate my job* : Proto: vooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Zero: lalalla  
  
Wily: Jesus! That's it, I'm gonna shut them up myself!  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
X: DID TO  
  
ProtoX: DID NOT  
  
Wily: *to X* It was you who broke my mason plate. *then to Proto X* rm -r*  
  
X: *ping!* I LOVE TO SING-A... ABOUT THE MOON-A AND THE JUNE-A AND THE SPRING-A... *ping!* What the HELL was that?!  
  
Wily: The sound of way too much free time.  
  
ProtoX: ?  
  
Bass: Damn you Wily! You broke him! 


End file.
